1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention to be disclosed relates to a power storage system and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the advance of environmental technology, the development of power generation systems (e.g., solar power generation systems) which pose less burden on the environment than conventional power generation methods has been actively conducted. Along with the development of power generation systems, power storage systems (or also referred to as a power storage device) have also been developed.
As one of the power storage systems, a secondary battery, for example, a lithium ion secondary battery (or referred to as a lithium ion storage battery or simply a lithium ion battery) can be cited (see Patent Document 1). Lithium ion secondary batteries have been widely used because they have a high energy density and are thus suitable for reduction in size.
In addition, likewise as one of power storage systems, the development of capacitors has also been promoted. As one of such capacitors, a lithium ion capacitor can be cited, for example (see Patent Document 2).